


You're the only thing that's going on in my mind

by louehperfect



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cuties, Fluff, Gay, Holidays, Idiots in Love, Larry Stylinson Is Real, Love, M/M, Nature, Norway (Country), True Love
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 18:14:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10769682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louehperfect/pseuds/louehperfect
Summary: Opis: Gorące londyńskie noce mogę przynieść upragnione norweskie życie.Czyli AU, w którym Harry zabiera swojego chłopaka do Norwegii, by uszczęśliwić ich obu.





	You're the only thing that's going on in my mind

Gorące powietrze wtargnęło do już parnej sypialni, przez otwarte okno, zabierając resztki chłodnego powietrza. To było nie do pomyślenia, żeby latem, w środku nocy, w Anglii, było dwadzieścia pięć stopni. W szczególności dla Harry'ego, który był zimnolubny. Kochał swój kraj za to, że przeważnie było chłodno; na Święta Bożego Narodzenia temperatura nigdy nie przekraczała zero stopni Celsjusza, zdecydowanie częściej było ponad, latem natomiast było przyjemnie ciepło, nigdy tak parno jak teraz, przez ostatni tydzień. Harry wręcz pocił się leżąc na ogrzanym łóżku, w samych bokserkach i ze skopaną kołdrą. Na dodatek była dziś pełnia i chmury postanowiły zrobić sobie przerwę, więc księżyc świecił tak mocno, że dokładnie oświetlał całą sypialni. Harry zasypiał tylko wtedy, gdy w pokoju było całkowicie ciemno. Teraz oczywiście nie był w stanie kręcąc się z jednego boku na drugi, a później z brzucha na plecy.  
Po jego lewej stronie smacznie spał Louis; w obcisłych slipkach i szarej koszulce na ramiączkach. Jego dłonie schowane były pod poduszkę, na której trzymał głowę, a prawa noga była ugięta, kolano miło dotykało uda Harry'ego. Ta pozycja cudownie eksponowała krągłą pupę jego ukochanego, którą on tak bardzo uwielbiał. Właściwie to przez nią się poznali. Na głupim świątecznym jarmarku. Obaj lubili takie atrakcje i obaj tego samego dnia wybrali się do centrum Londynu, by posłuchać na żywo świątecznych piosenek, by podziwiać kolorowe lampki i ozdoby, napić się gorącej czekolady i poszukać jakichś oryginalnych prezentów dla rodziny. Prószył śnieg pięknie zdobiąc drzewa, budynki i ulice. Louis kochał ten widok, który kontrastował tak miło z dymem wydostającym się z kominów. Wyobrażał sobie wtedy, idąc w przyjemnym chłodzie, że w tych domkach siedzą rodziny przy grzejnikach popijając herbatę, a dzieci piekły pierniczki i ozdabiały choinki. To w zimię lubił najbardziej; jeśli chciał - mógł wyjść na zewnątrz i troszkę zmarznąć, ale potem wracał do ciepłego domu i pił ukochaną morelową herbatkę.  
Tego dnia postanowił wyjść i dreptać wśród śniegu, zmierzając na jarmark, gdzie chciał dokupić trochę korzennych pierniczków i jakieś odzoby na choinkę, którą planował dziś ubrać. I może też chciał nabyć jakiś właśnie świerk, bo sztuczne drzewko mu się znudziło. Deptak pełen był czerwonych namiocików, ozdobionych kolorowymi, mrugającymi lampkami, co kilka metrów stały choinki wielkości… nie mieszczące się zdecydowanie do domu Louisa. W tle dało się słyszeć przyjemny głos Micheala Buble - Louis uważał, że ten mężczyzna i jego wokal idealnie pasują do świąt. Dlatego też podszedł do stoiska gdzie dostrzegł nakład jego świątecznej płyty i od razu wyjął pieniądze, by zapłacić za jeden album. Jednak przez rękawiczki portfel wyślizgnął mu się dłoni i upadł na bruk. Lekko zawstydzony szybko schylił się, czując dokładnie czyjąś wzrok na swoich pośladkach i zarumienił się jeszcze bardziej.  
\- A kto to tak wypina? - usłyszał bezczelny gwizd, a potem to głupie pytanie. Wyprostował się szybko, chcąc zbesztać tego zboczeńca. Jednak ten młodzieniec nie wyglądał na takiego. Uśmiechał się przyjaźnie i raczej flirciarsko. Jego kasztanowe loki otulały jego rumianą buźkę, a wzrok Louisa spoczął na słodkich dołeczkach. Złapał się za łokcie w geście zdenerwowania. Zawsze tak przystojni mężczyźni go onieśmielali.  
\- To nie było grzeczne - zdołał wymamrotać po czym odwrócił się od wyższego chłopaka chcąc kontynuować zakup.  
\- Ale.. ale ja nie chciałem być złośliwy. - nieznajomy zaczął się tłumaczyć, wyglądał na lekko spanikowanego, co zwróciło uwagę Louisa więc spojrzał na niego. - To tylko.. twoja pupa.. - szatyn dostrzegł zabawne rumieńce na już zaczerwienionych polikach kręconowłosego.  
\- Jest duża. Tak - westchnął zstępując z jednej nogi na drugą. To powoli zaczynało go irytować. Chłopak chciał go poderwać czy śmiać się z jego kształtów? Zawsze był okrągły. W dzieciństwie miał problemy z lekką nadwagą, tak, ale w nastoletnim wieku zaczął grać w piłkę i zrzucił trochę, jednak jego brzuszek nadal był wystający, uda dość masywne, ale umięśnione, a tyłek.. cóż, okrągły, wręcz kobiecy. Zawsze taki był. Louis czasem się go wstydził. Czasem dostrzegał jak ludzie zwracali uwagę tylko na jego pupę, wręcz gapili się, bo to jednak nie codzienny widok - młody chłopak z takimi pośladkami. Ale zdarzały się momenty, kiedy w klubie dla gejów mężczyźni wręcz się nimi zachwycali. A Louis naprawdę lubił swoją pupę.  
\- Nie, nie o to mi chodzi. - wtrącił szybko nieznajomy. - Jest ładna. Podoba mi się - mruknął cicho, trochę zawstydzony, a Louis uśmiechnął się czule. Ten chłopak był całkiemi słodki. Praktycznie nigdy mu się nie zdarzyło, by jakiś mężczyzna zalecał się do niego w miejscu publicznym, w miejscu, które nie jest klubem dla gejów.  
Chciał coś odpowiedzieć, coś słodkiego i błyskotliwego, ale niecierpliwy sprzedawca się upomniał:  
\- Hej, kolego. Kupujesz czy nie?  
\- Tak, tak. - odparł Louis i zdjąłwszy jedną rękawiczkę wyjął z portfela sześć funtów i podał staruszkowi. Płytę zapakował do reklamówki i odwrócił się, by odejść, ale wtedy nieznajomy chwycił go za ramię. Z czarującym uśmiechem przedstawił się jako Harry i zaprosił Louisa na gorącą czekoladę. Louis nawet się nie wahał.  
Harry dokładnie to pamiętał, mimo, że minęły już cztery lata. Pamiętał nawet co Louis miał na sobie; biały szaliczek, czarną kurkę z futerkowym kołnierzykiem, dziergane rękawiczki dwupalczaste, czarne spodnie i czarne vansy, których już nie miał. Wyglądał tak cholernie uroczo, że Harry był pewien, że zakochał się od pierwszego wejrzenia. A pili delikatną mleczną czekoladę z gałką lodów waniliowych. Do dziś piją ją na swoją rocznicę i zawsze jest u nich na święta.  
Nie mogąc dłużej leżeć w tej duchocie podniósł się z łóżka i zszedł na dół. Tam zajrzał do składzika i wydostał z niego wiatrak. Miał nadzieję, że jeszcze działał. Uniósł go z łatwością i powoli zaniósł do sypialni. Cichutko, tak by nie obudzić Louisa. Ustawił w sposób, by wiało wprost na niego i podłączył go do prądu. Podszedł jeszcze do okna i zamknął je, mając dość gorącego powietrza. Włączył wiatrak i z lekkim uśmiechem z powrotem ułożył się na łóżku. Delikatnie wygiął się w łuk, czując przyjemny chłodny powiew.  
\- Harry - usłyszał zdenerwowany pomruk Louisa. Przez sen jego głos był słodko zachrypnięty, co sprawiło, że Harry uśmiechnął się do niego. Louis zmrużył oczy niezadowolony. - Co ty kombinujesz? Po co żeś to przyniósł?  
\- Jest gorąco - jęknął Styles, przewracając się na bok, by móc patrzeć na chłopaka. - Nie czujesz tego? Nie mogę spać.  
\- Ech. - mruknął Louis z lekkim uśmiechem. - No dobrze. Ale teraz ja nie zasnę przez to brzęczenie.  
\- Zaśniesz, zaśniesz. Chodź tu - mruknął Harry, kładąc dłoń na biodrze szatyna i przysunął go lekko do siebie. Louis zaśmiał się, gdy Styles mocno chwycił jego udo i całą nogę naciągnął na siebie, przerzucając przez swoje biodro. Stopa szatyna płasko leżała na łydce jego chłopaka. Z czułością położył dłoń na jego piersi i spojrzał na niego spod grzywki.  
\- Obudziłeś mnie ty głupku. - westchnął, ale nie wyglądał na złego. Rzadko kiedy denerwował się na Harry'ego. On był takim typem człowieka, że trudno się było na niego złościć. Zawsze był miły, czasem za miły, miał okropnie miękkie serce i po prostu był kochany. Naprawdę raz zdarzyło im się pokłócić, i to tak poważnie, że potem stało się coś, co skrzywdziło ich obu. Ich związek wisiał na włosku. Długo po tym dochodzili do siebie, ale Louis stwierdził, że kocha Harry'ego, mimo tego cholernego błędu i wybaczył mu. Teraz starał się o tym nie myśleć, zapomnieć, żyć tak jakby to nigdy się nie wydarzyło. Co było nieco trudne ze względu na Harry'ego, który jednak nie bardzo się z tym pogodził.  
\- Przepraszam - westchnął Harry, trochę nieobecny. Błądził wzrokiem, bo zaspanej twarzy Louisa. Księżyc odbijał blask słońca tak mocno, że widział go dokładnie: dwie podłużne linie na jego policzkach zapoczątkowane u nasady malutkiego noska, drobniutkie piegi na nim, gęste rzęsy krzywo powywijane, malutkie zmarszczki przy jego oczach, wąskie, wilgotne, rumiane usta i tego malutkiego pryszcza na jego brodzie. Był kurewsko piękny, wręcz idealny, kochał go całym sercem i wiedział, że Louis to odwzajemniał. Muskał kciukiem jego nagą pierś i zerkał na niego niepewnie. Wiedział dokładnie o czym Harry myślał, znał go doskonale.  
\- Harry. - poiwedział po chwili ciszy, bojąc się trochę tego co usłyszy.  
\- Nie zasługuję na ciebie - szepnął Harry, zamykając oczy. Nie mógł dłużej patrzeć na Louisa. Bolało go serce, na myśl, że skrzywdził swojego chłopca.  
\- Przestań pieprzyć - odparł Louis wyraźnie zdenerwowany. Nie lubił, gdy Harry poruszał ten temat. Nie cierpiał, kiedy mówił tak o sobie.  
\- Ale to prawda. - westchnął, uchylając powieki, a Louis dostrzegł błyszczące łzy. Nie mógł pozwolić, by wypłynęły na wierzch.  
\- Wcale nie. Harry, proszę cię. Ja ci wybaczyłem, już dawno. Naprawdę, kochanie. Już nawet tego nie pamiątem. Ty też powinieneś sobie wybaczyć. - odparł Louis trzęsącym się głosem, delikatnie pocierając policzek Harry'ego. Chciał go pocałować, przytulić i w jakiś sposób przekonać go, że ta zdrada już nic dla niego nie znaczy, już zapomniał i nie miał mu tego za złe.  
\- Ale nie umiem! - jęknął żałośnie i obrócił się na plecy, tym samym zrzucając nogę Louisa ze swojego biodra. Zarzucił ramię na oczy i z całych sił starał się nie rozpłakać. Jego to zdecydowanie bardziej bolało niż Louisa. Nie umiał pogodzić się z tym że zranił chłopaka, dla którego był całym światem. Zdradził go. To było niewybaczalne. A Louis jednak mu wybaczył. Bo Louis był cudowny. Dlatego uważał, że nie zasługiwał na niego. - Louisa, ja..  
\- Cicho - warknął Louis poddenerwowany tą sytuacją. Od dwóch lat już kilka razy przez to przechodzili, a Harry wciąż nie był przekonany. Przysunął się do niego, zrzucił rękę z jego twarzy i sam ułożył się na jego piersi. Po omacku odnalazł dłoń Harry'ego i splótł razem ze swoją. - Kocham cię. A to stało się bardzo dawno temu. Obaj wiemy dlaczego. Obaj jesteśmy temu winni. Harry, przecież rozstaliśmy się na prawie miesiąc. Nie byliśmy już razem, więc mogłeś robić co chciałeś. Praktycznie to nie była zdrada -  
\- Teoretycznie tak. Kochałem cię, a ty kochałeś mnie. Zrobiłem to na złość tobie. Louis, ja wtedy chciałem cię zdradzić!  
Louis zacisnął oczy i wziął głęboki wdech, by się uspokoić. Nie chciał się rozpłakać. Fakt, to go bolało, ale zdecydowanie bardziej, kiedy Harry mówił o tym w taki sposób. Posprzeczali się, pokłocili, dosyć poważnie. O swoje plany na przyszłość. Louis chciał wyjechać, wyprowadzić się z Londynu, wyjechać z Anglii. Chciał zamieszkać z Harrym na półwyspie skandynawskim. Ale Harry nie chciał. Właśnie otworzył swoją szkołę fotografii i chciał się na tym skupić, właśnie to miało zapewnić im utrzymanie. To zawsze było jego marzeniem. Louis natomiast stracił pracę w pubie, ponieważ klienci klepali go po tyłku, więc on był nieco niemiły dla nich, ale jego szef nie widział to inaczej. I Louis chciał wyjechać, bardzo tego chciał. Harry wolał zostać, ze względu na pracę, rodzinę, znajomych. Więc Louis zaproponował krótkie wakacje, na które Harry również się nie zgodził, bo jak już wcześniej podkreślił, dopiero co założył szkołę fotografii i nie mógł sobie zniknąć na dwa tygodnie, kiedy jakimś cudem udało mu się zdobyć uczniów. Obaj byli wtedy strasznie na siebie zdenerwowani, Louis postanowił wrócić do mamy, by trochę odetchnąć, a Harry zaproponował mu, by już nie wracał. Właśnie tak zakończyli swój dwuletni związek. Louis dniami i nocami wypłakiwał się mamie, a Harry i tak następnego dnia nie pojawił się w pracy, i kolejnego także, i następnych kilka też i jego szkółka się rozpadła. Był wściekły na Louisa, uważał, że to wszystko stało się przez niego. Chciał mu pokazać, że już go nie potrzebuje, więc przespał się z jakimś blondynem. Następnego dnia zadzwonił do Louisa z płaczem, od razu mówiąc, że go zdradził i że bardzo jest mu przykro i bardzo przeprasza. Louis wrócił do niego, do ich mieszkania i obaj postanowili spróbować jeszcze raz. Harry dużo płakał, ciągle przepraszał Louisa i powtarzał mu jak bardzo go kocha i jak bardzo żałuje. Po długim czasie Louis mu wybaczył i w końcu znów byli tą samą kochającą się parą. Z tym, że Harry nadal co jakiś czas wracał do tego i jedyne co mówił to to, że nie zasługuje na Louisa i nienawidzi siebie za to co mu zrobił. Louis nie lubił przez to przechodzić, tak jak tej nocy.  
\- Harry, proszę cię. Skończmy już to.  
\- Ciężko mi z tym, kochanie. Naprawdę -  
\- Wiem. Zdaje sobie sprawę. Mi też nie jest z tym łatwo, Haz. - mruknął Louis trzęsącym się głosem. Dłonią sięgnął do policzka Harry'ego i zaczął go delikatnie głaskać. W oczach jego chłopaka pojawiły się łzy, które chciał powstrzymać. - Ale wybaczyłem ci, bo cię kocham. I wiem, że ty mnie też kochasz, więc powinieneś teraz wybaczyć sobie. To już jest dawno za nami. Minęło i już nigdy nie wróci. I my też do tego nie wracajmy, nigdy. Po co rozdrapywać stare rany? I znowu przez to płakać? To nie jest nam potrzebne, Haz. Zapomnijmy o tym i żyjmy dalej, proszę. Tak jakby to już nie istniało. - powiedział spokojnie i cicho, czułym głosem, tak by Harry w końcu to zrozumiał. Brunet uśmiechnął się do niego łzawo i chwycił jego dłoń na swoim policzku.  
\- Wiesz co mi się w tobie cholernie podoba? - szepnął drżąco. Louis patrzył na niego czekając na kontynuację. - Ten twój instynkt opiekuńczy. Wobec mnie. Jesteś o wiele drobniejszy, - na te słowa Louis lekko zmarszczył nos - ale zawsze jesteś tym rozsądniejszym. Kocham to jak się o mnie troszczysz. Na dwa sposoby. To jak starasz się mnie uchronić przed przeziębieniem i faszerujesz wszystkimi witaminami. - Louis uśmiechnął się mrużąc przy tym oczy. - I to co robisz teraz. Te słowa… wszystko żebym sobie wybaczył. - westchnął Harry przymykając oczy. - Kocham cię.  
\- Ja ciebie też kocham. - odparł Louis i nachylił się by ucałować Harry'ego w czoło. Chłopak chwycił w obie dłonie twarz szatyna i złączył na dłuższą chwilę ich usta. Ten kto wymyslił całowanie był kurewsko zajebistym człowiekiem, pomyślał Harry. - Już? Możemy iść spać? - westchnął Louis z uśmiechem, na co Harry zaśmiał się krótko.  
\- Możemy. Chyba już zasnę. - odparł po czym ułożył się na plecach i pozwolił, by Louis wsunął się na jego pierś. Objął jego ciało ramieniem, a Louis swoją dłoń położył na jego biodrze. Szturchnął nosem żuchwę, zaciągając się przy tym zapachem Harry'ego, ucałował go w szyję i skupił się na śnie.  
Harry wsunął palce w miękkie karmelowe kosmyki jego chłopaka i delikatnie je przeczesywał myśląc, w sumie o niczym. Błądził myślami przez początki ich związku, kończąc na tej niefortunnej kłótni. I tak i tak jego szkółka fotograficzna upadła. Teraz jest zwykłym fotografem, którego się zaprasza na śluby i osiemnastki. Louis na razie jest statystą przy jakimś filmie, którego tytułu nie pamięta. Za jakiś czas pewnie znów będzie czegoś szukał. Denerwowało go to, że nie mógł znaleźć stałej pracy, a Harry zachęcał go, by poszedł na jakieś studia albo kursy. Mógłby być nauczycielem angielskiego, albo pracować z trudną młodzieżą. Jednak Louis go nie słuchał, przystając jedynie, że to będzie ostatecznością. Teraz cieszył się tym co właśnie mieli i przeżywali. Harry chciał uszczęśliwić Louisa. Bardzo tego chciał, zważywszy na to, że on tyle dla niego robił, a Harry potrafił się tylko nad sobą użalać na pewno robiąc mu tym przykrość. Dlatego chciał go uszczęśliwić. Spełnić jego marzenie, przez które się pokłócili.  
\- Louis - mruknąl cicho, by przebudzić chłopaka. Za oknem robiło się coraz jaśniej. Harry ocenił to na godzinę czwartą. Louis poprawił się na nim i mlasnął słodko.  
\- Mmmm - mruknął nie uchylając oczu, ale dając Harry'emu do zrozumienia że nie śpi i słucha.  
\- Jedźmy do Norwegii. - powiedział całkiem poważnie. Louisowi chwile zajęło, żeby zrozumieć co Harry do niego powiedział. Zdziwiony uniósł się na rękach i spojrzał na Harry'ego marszcząc brwi. - Na kilka dni. Zróbmy sobie wakacje. - Louis uśmiechnął się i pokręcił głową.  
\- Mamy pracę. Nie możemy ot tak sobie wyjechać.  
\- Nie mówię, że teraz. Poprosimy o urlop. I pojedziemy. Na pięć dni?  
\- Harry..  
\- Proszę. Będzie fajnie, przecież wiesz. Zawsze chciałeś tam pojechać. Odpoczniemy od tego wszystkiego. Spędzimy razem miło czas. We dwoje. - starał się go przekonać głaszcząc przy tym jego ramię. Wiedział, że Louis mu ulegnie, i już po chwili uradowany wpadł młodszemu w ramiona i ze śmiechem wyściskał go mocno. Nie mógł się już doczekać.

Kiedy tylko się obudzili obaj zadzwonili do swoich pracodawców. Z lekkimi oporami dostali pięć dni wolnego od następnego poniedziałku. Dobrze, że była sobota - mogli spokojnie razem wybrać sobie miejsce dokąd pojadą. Przynajmniej tak myślał Louis. Harry zabronił mu uczestniczyć w wyborze domku do jakiego się udadzą i sam siedział w salonie obdzwaniając pięć biur podróży. W końcu trafił na pensjonat w Rysstad, który pasował do opisanego przez Louisa jego wymarzonego miejsca; mały czerwony domek, przy lesie, nad jeziorem, po środku gór. Pani z biura obiecała, że pensjonat w Rysstad jest dla nich odpowiedni. Tak więc zarezerwował dwuosobowy domek na pięć nocy i pięć dni za zaledwie półtora tysiąca funtów. Dla Harry'ego to jednak nieco wysoka cena, ale pani zapewniła, że to bardzo tanio. A Louisowi zależało, więc… tak. Od razu zaczęli się pakować.  
W niedziele po północy (więc już raczej w poniedziałek) przyjechała po nich taksówka i zawiozła na lotnisko. O drugiej wylecieli do ukochanej Norwegii Louisa, wylądowali koło czwartej, a potem z lotniska w Oslo przez prawie pięć godzin(!) jechali autokarem do głupiego Rysstad. Na miejscu byli o dziesiątej. Obaj byli okropnie zmęczęni, bo prawie w ogóle nie zmrużyli oka. Marzyli już tylko o tym, by schować się w tym małym domku i po prostu pójść spać.  
Jednak Louis zapomniał o tym, kiedy tylko wjechali do Rysstad, a on niechcący wyjrzał przez okno, mimo, że Harry mu zabronił. Od razu w oczy uderzyło go mocne słońce, ale nie przejął się tym. Pisnął widząc ogromne skaliste góry i wysokie drzewa. Było tak pięknie, że już chciał wysiąść. Chwycił rękę Harry'ego i mocno ją ściskał całą drogę, zachwycając się wspaniałym krajobrazem. Był szczęśliwy, więc Harry też. I sam musiał przyznać, że Norwegia była naprawdę piękna. Zimą niesamowicie arkadyjska, ale latem również. Tak fantastycznie zielona, niczym nie skażona, wręcz bajeczna. Louis wzdychał jeszcze bardziej kiedy dostrzegł jezioro i małe czewrone domki. Właśnie tak sobie to wszystko wyobrażał, to było idealne, tu dokładnie chciał się znaleźć. Od razu odechciało im się spania.  
\- Kurwa mać, Harry, tak bardzo cię kocham! - zaświergotał Louis mocno tuląc się do chłopaka. Harry zaśmiał się i odwzajemnił uścisk. Nie wiedział co miał powiedzieć. Cieszył się tak samo jak Louis i nie mógł się doczekać, aż zacznie zwiedzać.  
Kierowca zatrzymał się przy pensjonacie, wystawił ich dwie walizki i z norweskim akcentem życzył im miłego pobytu. Przywitała ich przyjemna ciepła temperatura i jasne słońce. Harry sam musiał dotrzeć do recepcji i załatwić wszystkie sprawy, bo Louis za nic nie chciał się ruszyć. Usiadł na walizce i po prostu patrzył. Harry bał się, że może się rozpłakać.  
Odebrał klucz od ich domku i wrócił do chłopaka, który w swoich traperkach chodził wzdłuż jeziora po kamieniach. Uśmiechał się i tryskał energią jak nigdy.  
\- Dwanaście! - krzyknął do Louisa, a on od razu rzucił się biegiem wzdłuż czerwonych domków zostawiając Harry'emu dwie ciężkie walizki. Musiał je ciągnąć przez kamienistą drogę, ale w sumie nawet nie narzekał. Zdecydowanie wystarczał mu widok szczęśliwego Louisa.  
Wszedł do drewnianego domku, walizki zostawił przy wejściu i od razu podszedł do szatyna stojącego przy oknie. Objął go i ułożył głowę na jego ramieniu patrząc tam gdzie on. Za ich oknem rozpościerała się duża kamienista góra, mały lasek i część jeziora. Słońce świeciło z przeciwnej strony rzucając na wodę arkadyjską poświatę.  
\- Myślisz, że mają tu rybki? Chciałbym trochę połowić - szepnął Louis a Harry zamruczał w odpowiedzi. - Jutro rano. Teraz chodźmy spać. - zaproponowałi obrócił się w stronę bruneta. Objął jego szyję, ale zdecydował się obejrzeć domek. Był dosyć mały; od razu przy drzwiach mieściła się kuchnia, a w niej oczywiście lodówka, mały stolik, kilka szafek i blatów oraz kuchenka. Przy ścianie zbudowany był kominek, a zaraz obok niego stało dosyć duże łóżko, po bokach dwie wysokie lampy i jakieś fotele na przeciwko. Na końcu domku, za zamkniętymi drzwiami z pewnością znajdowała się łazienka.  
\- Och, rany - westchnął Louis wyswobadzając się z ramion Harry'ego i podszedł do ceglanego kominka. - Harry, musisz rozpalić! Będziemy przy nim spać!  
\- Mam lepszy pomysł - mruknął Styles, ponownie zachodząc szatyna od tyłu. Dłonie ułożył na jego biodrach i przysunął do siebie tak, że krągła pupa stykała się z jego kroczem. - Co powiesz na seks przy kominku? - zamruczał do jego ucha sprawiając, że Louisa przeszedł dreszcz. Chłopak obrócił się do niego z uśmiechem i cmoknął go w szyję.  
\- Pod warunkiem, że rozpalisz - odparł, a potem położył się na łóżku. Harry pokręcił głową ze śmiechem, ale podszedł do kominka, przy którym stał pojemnik z drewnem, na szczęście, i powoli zaczął rozpalać. Louis w międzyczasie ułożył obok kołdrę i dwa koce, które udało mu się znaleźć. Zdjął buty ze skarpetkami i ułożył się na legowisku.  
W kominku zaczęło przyjemnie trzeszczeć i wtedy Harry wrócił do Louisa, podchodząc do niego na czworaka i uśmiechając się zalotnie. Louis śmiał się rozbawiony, ale pozwolił, by brunet wspiął się na niego i usiadł na jego udach. Podparł się dłońmi po obu stronach jego głowy i nachylił po pocałunek łaskocząc Louisa swoimi lokami.  
\- Nasz pierwszy raz w Norwegii - mruknął Styles w wąskie usta i zaczął składać pocałunki na całym ciele szatyna, jednocześnie zdejmując z niego pojedyncze części garderoby. Na brzuchu Louisa zaczęły pojawiać się sine znaki, kiedy Harry zdejmował jego bokserki. Delikatnie i denerwująco powoli sunął nimi przez uda chłopaka powodując, że jego penis drgał na krągłym brzuchu. Harry słyszał tylko jak wzdychał. Czuł na sobie jego wzrok, ale udolnie to ignorował. Zajął się muskaniem jego bioder swoim językiem.  
\- Harry - westchnął Louis chwytając jego loki i pociągnął go za nie do góry. Chwilę patrzył wprost w jego oczy, a potem ucałował delikatnie. Spojrzał w dół pomiędzy nimi i uśmiechnął się widząc twardego penisa Harry'ego. - Nie baw się - warknął pociągając delikatnie za loki Harry'ego. W drugim momencie otworzył szeroko oczy i usta, czując duży palec chłopaka delikatnie wbijający się w niego.  
Nie trwało to długo dopóki Harry wszedł w niego cały. Od razu zaczął powoli się w nim poruszać wywołując przyjemne dla jego uszu jęki. Louis uwielbiał, kiedy kochali się wolno, powoli i naprawdę długo. Kochał, kiedy Harry trzymał swoje usta na jego ramieniu i co chwilę szeptał mu jak cudowny był i jak bardzo go kochał. To uczucie, gdy mocno trzymał jego biodra i wbijał się w niego z czułością było cudowne. Harry wręcz adorował jego ciało, gdy się kochali. Louis nigdy nie czuł się tak bardzo piękny jak w tych chwilach.  
Za oknem świeciło słońce, dało się słyszeć głosy innych ludzi również spędzających tu wakacje. Obok nich, w kominku, przyjemnie trzaskał ogień, pocąc ich jeszcze bardziej, ale oni wydawali się tego nie czuć. Najwyraźniej obaj uważali, że sami tak na siebie wpływają. Louis błądził swoimi dłońmi bo rozgrzanych plecach Harry'ego, wyginał się i jęczał, a Harry równomiernie poruszał swoimi biodrami czerpiąc z tego jak najwięcej i zostawiając na szyi Louisa ugryzienia pełne miłości. Skupiali się na sprawianiu sobie nawzajem przyjemności i przekazywaniu swoich uczuć. Kochali się i chcieli, by drugi był tego pewien jak niczego innego.

Tak jak Louis planował, wstali o szóstej rano i poszli na recepcje z pytaniem czy nie ma tu czasem stref łowiskowych. Oczywiście, że są. Wypożyczyli więc wędki i resztę potrzebnego sprzętu i skierowali się nad mały staw. Rozłożyli koc i prowiant na małej polance, a sami usiedli na kamieniach z wędkami. Harry kompletnie nie wiedział jak to robić, ale Louis obiecał mu pomóc. Nadział robaka na haczyk i podał wędkę chłopakowi, instruując go, by lekko cofnął ją za siebie i zamaszyście rzucił tak, aby przynęta wpadła w sam środek stawku. Był z siebie dumny, kiedy mu się udało, a Louis śmiał się z niego. Przecież to żadne osiągnięcie, a Harry był taki zabawny ciesząc się z tego. Potem Louis rzucił własną wędką i usiadł obok swojego chłopaka. Posłał mu uśmiech i ułożył swoją głowę na jego ramieniu.  
\- Dziękuję, że mnie tu zabrałeś. - mruknął po długiej chwili czekania na jakąkolwiek rybkę. - Tu jest tak pięknie. - i było. Wokoł sama zieleń, słońce przyjemnie grzało. Louis jednak najbardziej był zachwycony skalnymi górami, na które chciał się wspiąć już niedługo.  
\- Mhm. Żałuję, że wtedy się nie zgodziłem. Teraz pewnie mieszkalibyśmy w podobnym domku i podobym miejscu -  
\- I codziennie byśmy wstawali o szóstej, żeby złowić sobie śniadanie - parsknął Louis, a Harry się obruszył.  
\- Nie ma mowy! Raz w tygodniu tak, ale nie codziennie - odparł całkiem poważnie, zerkając na Louisa. Chłopak szturchnął go łokciem w bok, ale nie skomentował tego. On był gotów wstawać o tej porze codziennie dla świeżej rybki. Prawdopodobnie przez pierwszy tydzień, później by mu się znudziło.  
\- Umiesz przyrządzić rybę, prawda? - zagadnął Louis. Poczuł burczenie w swoim brzuchu i chciał już śniadanie. W duchu dziękował sobie, że zabrał termos z gorącą herbatą i kilka kanapek z nutellą.  
\- Tiaa - westchnął Harry z lekkim uśmiechem. Kuchnia to jego specjalność. - O ile cokolwiek się złowi. Siedzimy tu już godzinę..  
\- Ledwo trzydzieści minut - zaśmiał się Louis. Wstał ze swojego miejsca i zaklinował wędkę pomiędzy dwoma kamieniami. Harry obserwował go jak podszedł do koca i położył się na nim z szerokim uśmiechem. Wsunął ręce pod głowę i patrzył w niebo przez chwilę, a potem sięgnął do swojego plecaka. Wyjął termos i pudełko z kanapkami, usiadł krzyżując nogi i nalał sobie trochę herbaty. Harry przyglądał mu się z zazdrością i wydął wargę, kiedy Louis wytknął mu język z parującym kubkiem w dłoniach. Było zaledwie dwanaście stopni i Harry potrzebował czegoś by się rozgrzać.  
\- Ja też potrzebuję czegoś, by się rozgrzać - żachnął się, obserwując dokładnie jak Louis popijał herbatkę i zajadał się słodką kanapką.  
\- Ja cię rozgrzeję - mruknął Louis. Odłożył kanapkę i powoli z aluminiowym kubkiem podszedł do swojego chłopaka. Usiadł przy nim i cmoknął go w nos.  
\- To później. Teraz chcę herbatę - odparł nie spuszczając wzroku z rumianych warg Louisa. Tak bardzo jak chciał powtórki z wczoraj, nie mógł robić tego na głodniaka. Narobił już sobie ochoty na rumianą rybkę.  
\- No nie wiem. Wszystko mnie jeszcze boli, wolałbym odpocząć. - westchnął Louis dramatycznie, wywołując śmiech u swojego chłopaka. Ten radosny chichot, który przyprawiał go o motylki. Cieszył się widząc go takiego, miał nadzieję, że w końcu sobie wybaczy i oboje będą mogli spokojnie o tym zapomnieć. To już nie było ważne.  
\- Aż taki dobry jestem? - zaświergotał Harry, poruszając zabawnie brwiami. Louis nie wiedział dlaczego, ale zarumienił się niczym nastolatek skomplementowany po swoim pierwszym razie.  
\- Najlepszy - westchnął, opierając czoło o te Harry'ego i po kilku krótkich sekundach, kiedy wpatrywał się w zielone oczy, ucałował go delikatnie. Obaj przymknęli oczy na tę miłą pieszczotę, a na ich twarzach pojawiły się pełne czułości uśmiechy, gdy odsunęli się od siebie.  
\- Coś bierze! - krzyknął Louis, widząc jak wędka w dłoniach Harry'ego zaczęła się poruszać. Zdezorientowany Styles spojrzał na kijek po czym chwycił go mocniej i spojrzał spanikowany na Louisa. Szatyn zaśmiał się i chwycił za kołowrotek obracając nim kilka razy, a potem razem z Harrym pociągnęli za wędkę. Powtórzyli to jeszcze dwa razy, aż w końcu wyciągnęli dość pokaźną rybę. Harry oddał w ręce Louisa wędkę będąc lekko przerażonym pięćdziesięciocentymetrową rybą rzucającą się na lince.  
\- Mężczyzna - burknął Louis, pewnie chwytając w dłoń rybę, sprawnie odczepił ją od haczyka i następnie wrzucił do przygotowanego wcześniej wiaderka z wodą. Zerknął na Harry'ego, który stał sztywno. Louis zaśmiał się do siebie, chwycił wiaderko i wędkę i skierował się do ich domku. - Bierz resztę, słabeuszu! - krzyknął do Harry'ego i jedyne co usłyszał do prychnięcie. Za chwilę chłopak pojawił się obok niego i szturchnął go lekko.  
\- Przynajmniej umiem gotować.  
\- Prawda - zgodził się Louis i posłał chłopakowi buziaka.  
W domu przebrali się w wygodniejsze ubrania, Louis zaniósł sprzęt wędkarski na recepcje, a Harry w międzyczasie zabił rybę, tak by jego chłopak nie widział. Louis nie lubił morderstwa i krwi. Wrócił, kiedy Harry maczał płaty w panierce, a olej przyjemnie skwierczał. Posłał mu uśmiech, podchodząc do szafki, skąd wyjął dwa talerze i dwa kubki. Przygotował im herbatę i w końcu podszedł do Harry'ego, by sprawdzić jak mu szło. Lubił patrzeć, kiedy jego chłopak gotował. Wydawał mu się wtedy bardziej męski i nigdy mu tego nie powiedział.  
Wieczorem ubrali się w cieplejsze ubrania. Louis założył dwa duże i miękkie swetry Harry'ego i zgarnął duży kubek herbaty. Harry natmiast dzierżył dwa kijki, które wcześniej przygotował i paczkę pianek. Planowali zrobić sobie małe ogniosko pod gwiazdami, słodko i romantycznie. Tym razem wzieli ze sobą dwa małe krzesełka i usadowili się przed jeziorkiem na tych samych kamieniach. Louis układał je w okrąg, a Harry poszedł kilka metrów dalej w poszukiwaniu jakichś chrustów. Wrócił z kupką białych drewienek w rękach po czym rzucił wszystko obok szatyna. Louis zgromił go spojrzeniem.  
\- Ty mi tym nie rzucaj, tylko układaj - powiedział i usiadł na małym krzesełku. - Ja swoje już zrobiłem.  
Harry spojrzał na niego i z nikłym uśmiechem ukucnął przy okręgu i wziął się za układanie stożka w kamiennym okręgu. Nie było to wcale takie łatwe, bo co chwila jedno drewienko upadało. Louis ostatecznie się poddał i przysiadł przy swoim chłopaku, by mu pomóc. Kilkanaście minut później stożek był gotowy i wystarczyło go tylko podpalić. Harry nadział po cztery pianki na patyczki, jeden podał Louisowi na chwilę przytrzymując dłużej jego dłoń w swoją. To sprawiło, że Louis spojrzał na Harry'ego i patrzył nawet wtedy, kiedy puścił jego dłoń. Przyjemne światło ogniska otulało twarz bruneta sprawiając, że wyglądał jak piętnastoletni chłopiec, okropnie uroczy. Uśmiechnął się ukazując Louiswoi swoje dołeczki. Jego oczy błyszczały odbijając iskierki z ogniska.  
\- Czemu mi się tak przyglądasz? - spytał cicho, jakby nie chciał zniszczyć tej przyjemnej ciszy. Za nimi szumiał mały lasek, do którego Louis planował pójść jutro i może poszukać jakichś grzybów. Przed nimi natomiast błyszczało jeziorko, dźwięk chluboczącej wody miło wplątał się w wiatr i trzeszczący ogień. Louis nigdy nie czuł się bardziej szczęśliwy; w miejscu, o którym zawsze marzył, by się w nim znaleźć, i u boku mężczyzny jego życia. Niczego więcej nie potrzebował. Mógł zostać tu na zawsze i żywić się rybami i piankami, naprawdę.  
\- Nie wiem jak ty to robisz, że jesteś okropnie przystojny i słodki jednocześnie. - szepnął Louis z całkowitą powagą. Harry zaśmiał się krótko.  
\- Mama mnie nauczyła - przyznał z udawanym żalem i spojrzał przed siebie, a Louis fuknął.  
\- Zawsze musisz zniszczyć romantyczną chwilę. - obruszył się i zaczął przyglądać się swoim piankom.  
\- Czasem nie potrafię być poważny, fakt. Ale tylko wtedy kiedy jestem okropnie szczęśliwy i nie wiem jak to wyrazić. - odparł szczerze i niecierpliwie czekał na reakcje Louisa. Chłopak spojrzał na niego z uśmiechem. Złączył ich czoła po czym położył swoją dłoń na udzie Harry'ego i lekko je ścisnął, mimowolnie przybliżając się bliżej ukochanego.  
\- Jestem zajebistym farciarzem - westchnął Louis w pulchne, malinowe wargi i po chwili lekko je musnął.  
\- Mmmm.. Ja też. Niesamowicie ogromnym, zajebistym farciarzem - odparł Harry ze śmiechem, jeszcze raz całując wargi starszego.  
\- Ogromnym na pewno - mruknął Louis ukradkiem spuszczając wzrok na krocze chłopaka. Harry zarumienił się po czym oboje się zaśmiali.  
\- Z ciebie też kiepski romantyk - parsknął Harry ostatni raz cmokając Louisa w kącik ust i spojrzał na swoje pianki. Były ładnie zarumienione, więc stwierdził, że są już gotowe i zabrał je znad ognia. Louis zrobił to samo i obaj chwile dmuchali w pianki, by nie były zbyt gorące. Wymienili się rozbawionym spojrzeniem. Było przyjemnie ciepło, mimo że Louis widział na termometrze tylko czternaście stopni. Niebo było czyste, pełne błyszczących gwiazd, a oni nie widzieli niczego prócz siebie nawzajem.  
Zdjęli po jednej piance z patyczka i od razu wrzucili sobie do ust. Były pyszne, musieli to przyznać. Te norweskie opalone norweskim ogniem smakowały o wiele lepiej niż te angielskie.  
\- Spróbuj mojej - mruknął Harry z pełną buzią i jedną pianką w dłoni kierując ją do ust Louisa.  
\- A ty moją - zaśmiał się szatyn i razem nakarmili siebie rumianymi, pulchnymi piankami. Harry parsknął odrzucając głowę do tyłu. Na czarnym niebie dostrzegł mnóstwo srebrnych błyszczących punkcików i przez chwilę nie mógł oderwać od nich wzroku. Louis podążył za nim spojrzeniem i westchnął cicho, mocniej tuląc się do ukochanego ciała jego chłopaka.  
\- W Londynie tak nie ma - zauważył Harry i spojrzał na Louisa. - Tu jest tak pięknie. - szeptał wpatrując się w niebiesko-szare oczy, jego ulubione, według niego najpiękniejsze na całej kuli ziemskiej.  
\- Zostańmy tu - zaproponował cicho Louis, nieco obawiając się reakcji Harry'ego. Najwyraźniej niepotrzebnie, bo Harry z uśmiechem pokiwał głową sprawiając, że Louis miał ochotę piszczeć z radości. Złapał go mocno w pasie i wtulił się w ciepłą pierś. Harry oparł brodę na jego głowię, a potem wetknął nos w pachnące karmelowe kosmyki i złożył na nich miękki pocałunek.  
\- Dobrze.


End file.
